papalouiefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Papa's Pole Position Raceway
Prepare To Qualify! Papa Louie and all of the customers are taking a trip to a racetrack in Japan named "Fuji Speedway." You need to qualify one lap in 180 seconds. If you go past 73"00 you will have to do more laps until you reach in a position. 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 Lap Time Lasting: 0"00-100"99 The lap times of reaching in positions: 1st Place 45"00-59"99 Bonus: 4000 2nd Place 60"00-62"00 Bonus: 2000 3rd Place 62"01-63"99 Bonus: 1400 4th Place 64"00-66"00 Bonus: 1000 5th Place 66"01-68"00 Bonus: 800 6th Place 68"01-69"99 Bonus: 600 7th Place 70"00-71"99 Bonus: 400 8th Place 72"00-73"00 Bonus: 200 Intro Papa Louie ordered Tickets to the "Fuji Speedway" he called everyone he knew and they were very excited about this. When they got there, They had to find a hotel to stay, since they got tickets to the "Fuji Speedway" to race, the room is available free. Papa Louie is in charged of the "Checker Flag" and the female annoucer inside the blip will say "Prepare to Qualify." * This how it was before all of this was changed. * However, the track is still the same and will have the same sound effects except for the new cars that are added to the game they do there own sound effects. (not the drivers the cars when you pass them) Cars * Formula One (Start) (You will see this types of cars) (You cannot choose a driver you are to create yourself as a custom driver in the race) * also forgot to mention two more * Indy (Unlocked with Clover on Day 2) * 2017 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (Unlocked with Rudy on Day 7) * 2016 Lamborghini Aventador Super-Veloce (Unlocked with Allen on Day 14) * 2007 Chevrolet Monte Carlo SS (Unlocked with Boomer on Day 30) * 2014 Ford Shelby Mustang GT500 (Unlocked with Scarlett on Day 32) * 2017 Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat (Unlocked with Xolo on Day 40) * 2017 Dodge Viper (Unlocked on Day 51) * 2015 Porsche 918 Spyder (Unlocked with Rosie on Day 53) * 2015 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution Final Edition (Unlocked with Jane on Day 54) * 2017 Chevrolet Corvette z06 (Unlocked with Johnny on Day 55) * 2017 Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat (Unlocked with Tom on Day 58) * 2017 Audi A8 (Unlocked with Hacky Zack on Day 59) * 2009 Pontiac G8 (Unlocked with Dudley Puppy on Day 60) * 2017 Toyota 86 (Unlocked with Sonata on Day 61) * 2009 Saturn Sky (Unlocked with Accent on Day 62) * 2017 Toyota Camry (Unlocked on Day 63) * 2008 Pontiac Solstice (Unlocked with Martin on Day 64) * 2016 Mazda Miata (Unlocked with Chuck on Day 65) * 2016 Hyundai Genesis (Unlocked with James on Day 66) * 2016 Lamborghini Huracan (Unlocked with Janana on Day 67) * 2015 Ferrari Laferrari (Unlocked with Ninjoy on Day 68) * 2015 Ferrari Berlinetta (Unlocked with Cherissa on Day 69) * 2017 Audi R8 V-10 Plus (Unlocked with Tucson on Day 70) * 2016 Ford GT (Unlocked with Kitty Katswell on Day 71) * 2016 Rolls Royce Wraith (Unlocked with Atomic Betty on Day 72) * 2016 Aston Martin V12 Vantage (Unlocked on Day 73) * 2017 Lexus RC (Unlocked on Day 74) * 2009 Honda S2000 (Unlocked on Day 75 with Gabriella Skory) * 2010 Chevrolet Cobalt SS Turbocharged (Unlocked with Ice Cube on Day 76) * 2017 Porsche Carrera (Unlocked with Rhonda on Day 82) * 2009 Chevrolet Impala SS (Unlocked with Hegan on Day 83) * 2008 Pontiac Grand Prix GTP (Unlocked with Skyler on Day 87) * 2011 Bugatti Veyron (Unlocked with Timm on Day 90) * 2006 Nissan 350Z (Unlocked with Cecilia on Day 91) * 2017 Nissan GT-R (Unlocked with Twilight Sparkle Day 92) * 1999 Mitsubishi 3000 GT (Unlocked with Pinkie Pie on Day 93) * 2015 Koenigsegg Agera R (Unlocked with Kahuna on Day 93) * 2017 Dagger GT (Unlocked wih Rainbow Dash on Day 100) * 2011 Aston Martin One-77 (Unlocked with Fire Duck on Day 105) * 2013 BMW Alpina (Unlocked with Capeverde on Day 114) = After day 116, you can participate in the BAT Seven Challenge, with these cars: = * 2003 Rotherham Seven (Unlocked on Day 116) * 2003 Wheatfield Teriza (Unlocked on Day 120) * (not done yet) Trivia * There are no ranks in this game * You can choose a color for a customer's car. * This is like the namco classic "Pole Position 1982" but this is the online version with different types of cars. * Some Drivers drive the same car, but in different colors. * If you make it to the finish line in 30 seconds Papa Louie will say instead of speech bubble "Congratulations!!!! You have completed the race!" Then it gives you 50 pts for each car you've past. * If you get a high score of 100,000 or more, you will be able to see the outro of the game. * This is the version from the 2004 Ms. Pacman Plug N Play from Jakks Pacific which turned out to be a slight parody. * Customers do not order cars in this game cause this is racing it would be unusual if this happened. They choose their own cars themselves. * If you are longer than 73"00 you will have to qualify again until you are ready to race. * The Leaderboard has up to 300 sections where you can type your name when finishing the game except for 180-300. Glitches There's a glitch in this game is if you stay on 150-160 you will be in first place at 73"00. Another glitch is when you crash, sometimes you will teleport to the finish line. This glitch is extremely rare. When you drive pass the finish line on the grass you will crash no matter how fast you slow down, it can be scene as an invisible fence. Gallery Papa Louie Position.png Camaro Position.png Camaro Position-0.png Zosition.png Qualifying.png|The scene where you have qualified Explostion.png|This is what happens if you crash into a sign or another car. Position.png Pole Position Bonus.png|The Scene where you earn passing bonus, even when you run out of time. Game Over.png Scoreboard.png|You can type your initials by moving with the left and right keys. ChargerPosition.png Z0.png Z1.png Z2.png b40b01eff77a6cc83003c7fe6debe6df.jpg Category:Game Parody Category:3D Graphic Game Category:Fan games Category:Games Category:Papa Louie Fanon Wiki Games Category:2016 Games